


Little Prince

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, FE3H Wank Week, Fantasizing, First Sexual Experience, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Light Pining, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: Glenn is abrasive and sarcastic, words always taunting as he and Dimitri spar, but Dimitri doesn't hate it when Glenn takes on that mocking tone. He's come to expect it, maybe even looks forward to it, but he doesn't expect Glenn pining him during practice to lead to Glenn's mouth against him nor the offer for Glenn to help him get off.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Kudos: 26





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> It's been stated Glenn was sarcastic and sharper tongued, so I turned his razzing all the way up. You can pry my sarcastic, teasing Glenn headcannon from my self-indulgent digits. 
> 
> In this fic, Glenn is 18 and Dimitri is 15.

“Come now, little prince, is that all you have? I thought that Blaiddyd crest was something to be feared.” Glenn taunted, circling around Dimitri with his head held high as he kept crouched in his stance, sword at the ready. Dry leaves crackled under Glenn’s feet as he moved, the summer breeze catching the loose strands of hair framing his face and making them dance. 

Dimitri tightened his grip on his lance, face coloring at Glenn’s words, the same warm squirming feeling building in his gut. “You won’t be saying that if you end up with a broken bone or two because your haughtiness got the better of you.” 

“Oh, Your Highness, is that some bite to your words? I see you’re finally learning how to taunt. I’m glad that my tutelage is finally sinking in.” 

With that, Glenn lunged, sword narrowly missing Dimitri’s shoulder as he dodged. Dimitri swung his lance out, hoping the length of his weapon would be enough to punish Glenn for getting so close, but Glenn sidestepped with grace out of range. A frustrated huff left Dimitri as he moved back and adjusted his grip. He kept his eyes trained on Glenn, crouched low into a stance of his own, watching for Glenn’s next move. 

“You won’t get anywhere being on the defense at all times. You need to learn to push.” 

The sharp clang of metal against metal rang out as Glenn forced Dimitri’s lance down with his sword; Glenn took hold of his lance, ripping the weapon away from Dimitri’s hands. He raised his sword to Dimitri’s face, tip aimed between his eyes. 

“You’re disarmed. What are you going to do now?” 

Dimitri’s frost blue eyes looked between Glenn and the sword before letting his eyes rest on Glenn’s face. He rushed, ramming his shoulder into Glenn’s chest. Glenn grunted, breathe knocked out of him, stumbling back at the force and grabbing onto Dimitri. Dimitri wrapped his leg around Glenn’s, still pushing, and forced Glenn’s leg up. They fell to the ground in a pile, Dimitri’s fall cushioned by Glenn as the smell of grass encompassed them. Dimitri made to grab Glenn’s hand, trying to wretch the arm around his shoulder away, but he failed, and Glenn turned them over. 

As they rolled, Glenn’s thigh brushed up against Dimitri’s groin, firm and hard, and when Glenn forced Dimitri onto his back, the press of his thigh made Dimitri gasp. Dimitri felt warmth pooling in his face and lower stomach as Glenn pressed him into the ground, the grass’s moistness seeping in through the back of his shirt. Glenn’s thigh adjusted between his legs as Glenn got into a better position to hold him down. The musky scent of Glenn’s sweat filled Dimitri’s nose as Glenn bared down on him, hot breathe fanning across his face as his hands were forced down at his sides. 

“Is this all you have, Your Highness? It’s incredibly disappointing if that’s the case.” Glenn said as he shifted again, his knee brushing up against Dimitri’s balls. The cut off sound Dimitri tried to swallow had Glenn stilling above him. “Why is your face so red? You look as though you’re dying.” 

“It’s nothing.” Dimitri choked out, turning his face to the ground, hands clench and unclenching in Glenn’s grip. 

“I don’t think it’s nothing. Look at me.” Glenn leaned closer, and the weight shift had Dimitri jerking his hips up, short and aborted, but Glenn noticed. “Well then. What do you want to do about this, Mitya?” 

Glenn moved away, straightening his back as he looked down. 

“I- what?” Dimitri turned his face back to Glenn, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“What do you want to do about this?” Glenn punctuated his point by pressing his thigh down, smirking at the shuttered it caused in Dimitri. “Do you wanna take care of it? I don’t mind helping you.” 

“Helping me?” 

“Yes, you can grind against my leg just like this until you work out this little problem of yours. How does that sound?” Glenn released Dimitri’s hands, moving to trail his fingers against the soft skin and cup the delicate curve of Dimitri’s neck. “Would you use me like that?” 

“Yes, Glenn, can I? I want- if you’ll let me-” 

“Anything for you, Mitya.” Glenn said, voice pitched deeper as he curled over Dimitri, his face so close their noses touched. “Anything at all.” 

Then Glenn was kissing Dimitri, demanding as he forced Dimitri to follow his lead. The kiss was wet, messy, and Dimitri was whining at the way Glenn licked and mouthed at him, thumbs rubbing circles just under the juncture of his jaw. Dimitri’s hips jerked up, cock rubbing against the tone muscle of Glenn’s thigh, and Dimitri gasped, breathing against Glenn’s mouth as he tried to catch his breath. 

Glenn moved back and rested his forehead against Dimitri’s, warm amber eyes watching the way Dimitri panted softly, face contorted in subdued pleasure. He moved his arms to bracket the sides of Dimitri’s head, cage him in, and repositioned his thighs, one between Dimitri’s that pressed up against Dimitri’s balls. Glenn’s forehead against Dimitri’s was hot, skin still covered in a light sheen of sweat from their sparring. 

“Go ahead, Mitya. Grind against me.” Glenn kissed Dimitri’s cheek, pressing his leg up to spur Dimitri on. 

Dimitri moved his hips in an experimental thrust, fingers digging into the sun warmed dirt beneath them. He moved his hips again, wider, and the feel of Glenn’s groin butting into the underside of his stomach sent sparks up his spine. He planted his feet, giving himself more leverage to push off the ground and into Glenn’s leg. 

As Dimitri built up a rhythm, Glenn kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip. When Dimitri’s mouth fell open with a gasp, Glenn pushed in, forceful as he ran his tongue against Dimitri’s. Dimitri tried to keep up, hands grasping at the back of Glenn’s shirt as the kiss devolved into a wet press of lips. Dimitri’s rhythm stuttered, hips jerking at the overstimulation of Glenn’s kiss. 

“Glenn,” Dimitri keened, eyes squeezing shut. Glenn kissed down Dimitri’s cheek to his neck, teeth scrapping against the barely defined cut of his jaw. 

Dimitri’s legs squeezed around Glenn’s, his hips moving faster as heat gripped him below his navel and tugged. Dimitri whimpered and tried to bury his face in Glenn’s neck, nuzzling into the masculine scent of Glenn’s sweat. 

“Come on, Mitya. Won’t you cum for me?” Glenn whispered against Dimitri’s ear, voice low and gravelly in a way Dimitri hadn’t heard before. The sound had heat erupting in Dimitri’s groin, the rhythm of his hips spurred on by Glenn’s hand coming down to cup his ass and hold him close. Dimitri rabbited his hips, cock twitching in his smalls as his thighs and ass clenched, sweat building on his body as he began to feel overheated. 

Dimitri rocked up, back arching as he ground against Glenn, fast and hard, head falling back as he let out a cry. His spend was warm in his smalls, a little dripping down his length as his cock jumped, abdominal muscles clenching and unclenching. He kept grinding against Glenn as he came down, panting and sweaty, a burn in his thighs from tensing. When his back rested against the ground again, his body was lax, head hazy from the rush of pleasure. 

“Son of a bitch, Mitya, you should be illegal.” Glenn said as he hovered over Dimitri, his own face flushed and pupils blown so wide the amber was just a ring around black. “Just look at you, all fucked out.” 

Glenn brushed away Dimitri’s damp bangs, his touch lingering as he pushed some strands behind Dimitri’s ears. He leaned down and pursed his lips against Dimitri’s, the fiery bite from earlier cooled into something more subdued and soft, and Dimitri tried to return it, but his movement was clumsy, slow from his exertion. Dimitri opened his eyes, a tear or two spilling down the side of his face. 

“Are you- do you need, um, assistance?” Dimitri asked, hands splaying against Glenn’s sides. 

“Just stay where you are.” Glenn pushed himself up, moving and placing his legs on either side of Dimitri’s waist, hands tearing at his laces. 

Once Glenn’s pants were down and his cock was on display, thick and full and surrounded by a patch of dark navy hair, Dimitri couldn’t help but stare. He’d never seen another boy’s dick before, let alone so close. He could see the way slick beaded at the tip, head just peaking out of the foreskin. 

Dimitri watched as Glenn gripped himself, thumb teasing at his head before he gave himself a slow pump. He watched Glenn’s foreskin receded to reveal more of his flushed glans before it was covered back up, disappearing as the foreskin came forward. Watching had heat tingling in Dimitri’s stomach, entranced at the way Glenn pleasured himself. 

Glenn jerked himself quickly, breathing out groans as he rocked his hips into his hands. His eyes stayed trained on Dimitri, and the attention had Dimitri squirming, face feeling warm all over again. 

“Fuck,” Glenn grunted, thrusts stuttering as cum spilled from his cock, some landing on Dimitri’s jaw, but the majority fell onto his shirt. 

Dimitri couldn’t bring himself to care about the cum cooling against his skin as Glenn panted above him, mouth opened in a silent gasp, cheeks flushed and eyes closed, a few errant strands of hair plastered to his face. 

“Whoops.” Glenn opened his eyes, taking in the mess seeping into Dimitri’s shirt then looking at the cum on Dimitri’s face. He reached out his hand, scooping the cum up with a finger. “Want a taste?” 

“Isn’t that-” 

“Yes or no, Mitya.” 

“Yes.” 

Glenn smiled, pointed and wolfish as he dragged the finger against Dimitri’s bottom lip before pushing it into Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri moaned around the intrusion, sucking at Glenn’s finger. The cum was bitter against his tongue, and he had the suspicion this was somehow uncouth, but the knowledge only stoked the heat in his gut. He felt his cock twitch again in his smalls, and he shifted his hips.

“Do you like it?” Glenn asked when he removed his finger, thumb stroking against the plush of Dimitri’s bottom lip again. 

“Yes,” Dimitri answered in a quiet voice, eyes closing at the admission. 

“Goddess, you’re too fucking hot for your own good.” 

Dimitri warmed at the praise, squeezing his eyes tighter as he shifted under Glenn. 

“Do you need to go again?” 

“I… what makes you think I need to do that again?” 

“It’s written all over your face just like everything else you feel. Luckily for you, I know just what to do to get you off quick.” 

“You do?” 

“Want me to show you?” 

“Please.” 

“As you ask.” Glenn tucked himself away and moved to lay down between Dimitri’s legs, hands undoing his laces. Dimitri spread his legs, all to suddenly aware of how broad Glenn was in comparison to him as he tried to accommodate Glenn’s shoulders. Raising his hips, nervousness clenched at his lungs as his pants and smalls were brought down around his thighs, so his cock was out in the open, resting against his hip. 

Dimitri held his breath as Glenn looked at his cock, worry worming its way into the back of his mind. 

“You’re huge already.” 

“Glenn!” Dimitri’s hips jerked, face burning. 

“It’s a compliment.” 

Glenn took hold of Dimitri’s cock, hand warm and calloused against the thin skin of his dick. Dimitri choked out a moan when he felt something wet press against his head. He glanced down, watching as Glenn kissed at his head, tongue licking up the slick beading from his slit.The sight made Dimitri whine, and his head fell back, his balls already beginning to feel tight. 

When Glenn took him into his mouth, Dimitri moaned, pushing up into the warm wet heat of Glenn’s mouth. Glenn rolled with it, relaxing his jaw as Dimitri fucked up into him, and when Dimitri’s head brushed against the back of Glenn’s throat, he was cumming, curling up and hands grasping at Glenn’s hair. He felt Glenn’s throat tighten as his balls pumped his release, some spilling out of the corners of Glenn’s mouth. He collapsed back on the ground, and Glenn pulled away, wiping at his mouth. 

“I’m flattered that my skills are that impressive.” Glenn laughed, patting Dimitri’s thigh. 

Dimitri brought his arms up, hiding his face behind them. “Please be quiet.” 

“No need to hide. We all don’t last the first time we get our dicks wet.” 

“Please.” 

“Fine.” 

Silence fell over them, interrupted only by the sounds of the wind in the trees and the occasional chirp of birds. An ache was beginning to form in Dimitri’s back from lying on the ground. Dirt settled on his damp skin, staining his hands from where they had touched the ground. 

Within the hiding space of his arms, Dimitri heard Glenn cleaning off his pants, and Dimitri cracked his eyes open, peaking underneath his arms at Glenn. Taking in Glenn’s profile, Dimitri traced the sloping curve of Glenn’s cheekbone, delicate and soft, and in contrast to the harsh cut of his jaw. His eyes were sharp like Felix’s, lacking the open warmth of Rodrigue’s. Just as Dimitri’s eyes were trailing down to Glenn’s neck, Glenn took notice and turned to Dimitri. 

“You’re a mess. Just look at you with jizz stains on your shirt.” 

“I,” Dimitri sputtered, springing into a sitting position, “that’s not my fault.” 

“I suppose you’re right, but it’s still very unprincely of you to allow such a mess. Whatever are we to do with such a wanton prince?” 

Dimitri tucked himself away, shame making his face burn. The words stung, smarting and hot in a way that made Dimitri want squirm. 

“I’m only kidding, Mitya. Be as slutty as you want.” 

“Thanks,” Dimitri mumbled, pushing himself off the ground. He patted down the seat of his pants, turning to look at his bottom. The blades of grass fell, but the damp spot from the wet grass stayed, and suddenly he aware of how much of a mess he really did look. “What will the servants think when they see me?” 

“Well, I’m going to make sure we sneak you past the servants and straight into the baths.” Glenn said, stepping into Dimitri’s space and combing his hand through pale blonde locks. “Can’t have you running around with grass in your hair and looking even more like a mess, little prince.” 

Glenn ran his hand through Dimitri’s hair several times, and Dimitri stood still, breathing stilted and quiet. Dimitri obediently turned when Glenn pulled at his shoulders, suppressing a shiver as Glenn’s hands smoothed down his back, removing the grass clinging to Dimitri’s shirt. Satisfied at the cleanliness of Dimitri’s shirt, Glenn moved away and began to walk back to the castle. 

Dimitri followed, a step behind Glenn, staring at his back. Glenn walked straight backed, shoulders squared, and head held high, his steps sure. Dimitri had thought he was catching up to Glenn, getting stronger, more mature, but the steady fast way Glenn walked before him made him wonder if he had grown at all. 

Silence weaved between, and Dimitri let it as his thoughts turned to contemplation. It wasn’t until they were nearly back to the castle that Dimitri spoke up. 

“What do you think Felix would think if he were to know?” 

Glenn paused and glanced back at Dimitri before shrugging his shoulders. “Cringe at the fact his best friend and his brother fooled around? Congratulate you and call you disgusting in the same breathe? Demand a duel for his ears’ loss of innocence? Hard to say since he’s obtained reactionary variety beyond crying.” 

Glenn started walking again, and Dimitri stared after him, off handed remarks stunning him, before jogging to catch up. They peaked this way and that for servants as they opened the heavy wooden door, and once they assessed the hallway was clear, Glenn pushed Dimitri along at brisk pace to his room, their footfalls fast and muted against the tile. 

The walk was quick, tapestries and the like speeding by, and Dimitri found them arriving outside his room far too soon. 

Glenn ruffled Dimitri’s hair, gently pushing him away. 

“Alright, Your Highness, go clean up. I have knightly duties to attend to.” 

“Of course.” Dimitri said, shoulders stiff as he looked down. His fingers twitched down at his sides, gripping onto his pants leg.

“I’m off now.” Glenn began to walk away, the sound of his boots echoing in the hallway, but soon the sound stopped as Glenn paused. “Before I forget, if you want more training lesson like that just tell me.” 

“Really?” Dimitri head snapped up, mouth slightly agape while Glenn glanced over his shoulder, amber eyes focused on Dimitri. 

“I’m not opposed.” 

With that Glenn turned and left, the click of his heels on the tile resuming. Dimitri, in spite of himself, felt a spark of joy light in his chest. 

With a tad too much enthusiasm, Dimitri turned and locked himself into his room, door ringing out with a resounding thud as it slammed shut. His room was flooded with afternoon light, royal blue curtains open wide to the field of the grounds below his window.

After he had acquired a change of clothes, Dimitri undressed as the water pooled into the in ground large tub, grimacing at the grass stains on the back of his tanned cotton shirt before examining the damaged done to the front. He bit his lip, face warming at the undeniable jizz stain on his shirt. He’d have to hide it somewhere the maids would never find it. With a sigh, balled up his shirt and continued to undress.

Once he divested himself of all his clothing, he sat at the edge of his in ground tub, the tiles under his bottom heated by the rays of sun from the high window. Gangly legs rested in the warm water, fingers absent mindedly tracing against the tiles’s ornate patterning. His eyes strayed to between his legs, eyeing his cock resting limply against his thigh. He brought his hand down, fingers brushing against his cock slowly. Glenn had touched him there, had taken him in his mouth and had tasted him. Dimitri let out a shuttering breath, slipping into the tub, grabbing his wash rag and soap. He scrubbed at himself, shivering, despite the heated water, as he brushed the clothe against his neck. The sensation was light and ticklish, reminding him of Glenn’s lips against him. 

He thought back to their practice, eyes falling closed as he imagined the way Glenn had touched him, had kissed him breathless. It warmed Dimitri, cock filling as he thought of Glenn above him, about how there would be a next time. That promise had Dimitri reaching down, tentatively grabbing his cock, gasping. Pumping himself, he remembered the way Glenn had jerked off above him, the way he had groaned as he worked himself, the way he had looked as he spilled in his hand. 

‘Glenn,” Dimitri breathed out, private and warm. 

He jerked himself faster, imagination going off into things Glenn could do to him. He imagined Glenn’s hand around him, larger and fingers longer, slimmer. Glenn draped across Dimitri’s back. Strong corded arms holding Dimitri to Glenn’s chest. The hot friction as Glenn ground his hips into Dimitri’s backside. Dizzying images of Glenn surrounding him made Dimitri mewl out another wanton sound. Maybe Dimitri could even get his mouth on Glenn, lap at the slick that would bead at the head of his cock as Dimitri pleasured him. Maybe he could have Glenn’s hands gently carding through his hair as Glenn looked at Dimitri with the same warmth he graced him with today. Maybe he could even earn praise -a good boy, Mitya- to accompany that honey gaze. 

“Ah, fu- Glenn.” Dimitri whined as his hips stuttered into his hand, his spend spilling into his bath water. 

Dimitri breathed hard through his nose, opening his eyes to see his spend floating in front of him. The sight had him retreating from the bath, pulling the drain and climbing out. 

As Dimitri went about toweling off and dressing, a nervous buzz settled in him, humming at his core. There would be a next time. He could have Glenn again. The idea gripped his heart, flexing around it to make the beats faster, force the blood out quicker. 

“Your Highness?” 

The loud knock at the door startled him, thoughts scattering apart like disrupted birds from trees. 

“Yes?” 

“It is time for your lessons.” the servant said. 

“Of course. I’ll be right there. Just a moment please.” 

“As you wish.” 

This time, he heard the footfalls receding from his room. He smoothed his damp hair, back like a ramrod as he stood in front of his mirror. His face was rosy, skin flushed from more than the warm bath water.

“Get yourself together,” he told himself, brow furrowing. “You can’t be so distracted.” 

He chastised himself, but the nervous hum was still under his skin as he made his way down to the castle’s study, the hallways mostly lonely as he passed by. 

Despite the book in front of him, words describing, in too verbose language, the relation between the empire and the kingdom after their war, his mind was focused on a different lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated ^v^
> 
> I'm definitely gonna be writing more Glenn and Dimitri because there's so many explorable layers here. I also have a snarky character to go ham with dialogue and razzing, my two favorite things to write.


End file.
